<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在一起的第八年03 by nobodyknowss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175867">在一起的第八年03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss'>nobodyknowss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC，高级公司打工人X普外医生，这个系列下的每一篇都是同一对非常普通平凡的couple生活中发生的独立的日常琐事，流水账脑洞，背景在北京，没有弯弯绕绕，两个直球选手</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在一起的第八年03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本来应该直接加在之前《在一起的第八年》的合集里的，但我不知道这么“正常”清水的一篇lofter为什么审核不通过，非常气愤遂在AO3单独发出来</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零三 生病</p><p>“……寒潮已强势侵入我国华北地区，气象局预计冷空气将在接下来的一周持续输入北京，明日北京将达40年来最低温……”</p><p>今天是到上海的第三天，佐助倒在床上一边掰着手指算日期，一边头昏脑胀地听秘书汇报今天的会议纪要和第二天的行程安排，小姑娘干脆利落的尾音透过听筒源源不断地传出来，他好像在眼前看到了电波的实质形状。</p><p>他最近忙得近乎进入了旋风陀螺模式，公司每年年底和第二年年初对他来说就跟打仗一样，日本国内两头跑，前两年刚进来时被哥哥带着还好，鼬自觉分担了大部分工作，今年父亲有意让他独立，正逢宇智波鼬情场失意，似乎彻底没人想顾着他了。圣诞节后他刚和鼬一起从日本回来，在家睡了一夜被窝还没捂热第二天又飞去上海，新年过后还要去趟杭州和南京。</p><p>“关于行程的细节您还有其他需要了解或者修改的吗？”</p><p>“没有了……哦对了，天气预报。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“北京的天气预报等下发我一份。”他是实在懒得做“在搜索栏多打几个字”再“点开页面”这几个动作了，偶尔过分榨干一下劳苦下属也没关系吧，毕竟她身上两周不重样的麦昆都是靠他发工资来的。</p><p>“……视频版的可以吗？还是需要整理成文字？”</p><p>绕是要强干练的秘书小姐也掩饰不太住声音中的疲惫了，佐助翻过身呈大字躺平，闭上眼吐出口气：“可以的，今天就到这吧，辛苦了。”</p><p>“您也辛苦，再见。”</p><p>房间中突然安静下来，佐助闭着眼想起从日本飞回来时宇智波鼬一脸苦大仇深地在机场和他告别，长兄一边拍着他肩膀一边语重心长：“崽，该长大了，剩下国内今年的收尾主要就你做吧。”他当时很想把？！从两只眼睛中抠出来顶在脑袋上或者转换成不太文明的语言从嘴巴里吐出来，想想鼬这几个月没精打采的模样又生生咽了回去。“……那你好好休息调整下心情吧……走了。”可怜的秘书小姐只来得及在机场留下艳羡的一眼，又“蹬蹬蹬”地踩着恨天高跟着小小老板出机场上车回公司。</p><p>哦，秘书小姐——高材生，工作起来像精密的齿轮组合，麦昆的正装非常衬她，高跟鞋一天“哒哒哒”转下来身板依旧挺地笔直，很耀眼的。佐助以前有一次好奇地问她为什么对如此无聊又繁重的工作耐受度这么高，小姑娘一脸义正言辞：“因为很穷！家里还有两个弟弟！”</p><p>开玩笑的。</p><p>佐助切端杂七杂八的记忆强行把自己从床上拔起来，进淋浴间前点开了刚收到的天气预报的视频，把手机开着公放放在洗手台上。</p><p>北京最近确实冷，夹杂着下点小雨小雪后路面结出一层薄薄的冰，骨折的人数平稳上升。</p><p>鸣人最近轮转到骨科了。</p><p>热水噼里啪啦打在肩颈上，淋浴间雾气逐渐弥漫上来，他在一片水汽中思念着他的爱人，彻底放松下来。他们差不多有两周的时间没有通电话了，鸣人白天要查房手术，消息回得都断断续续，晚上等他回酒店时间又太晚，打过去怕扰他休息。他不可遏制地怀念起本科的时候，虽然那时课程多，但起码每天一起吃晚餐抱着入睡吻着醒来是能保障的。</p><p>甚至研博异地有时差时都没夸张到现在这个程度！</p><p>天气预报已经播到第四遍，佐助草草擦干身子握着手机倒回床上。</p><p>万一今天手术很多呢？万一他在偷偷吃拉面呢？万一他也很想我呢。</p><p>就三声，响到第三声没接就挂断。拜托千万别睡觉。</p><p>他在心里与自己达成了一个自我安慰效应的妥协，播出电话时还是有些忐忑，非常幸运的是第一声甚至都没响完电话就被接起来了。</p><p>“……哎…？怎么这么晚还没睡？”</p><p>电话那边听到他的停顿噗嗤一声笑了出来，“什么啊为什么愣住了啊佐助，我渴，起床喝水。”</p><p>佐助往上蹭了蹭把自己完全陷入枕头的柔软中，声音裹着春风一样温柔：“很忙吗？我尽量赶在下周回去。”</p><p>“还好，你不用太赶啦……咳，重要的是多睡觉多吃饭。”</p><p>“不用担心我，你有点咳嗽是不是？我看天气预报说会持续降温，这几天多穿一点，别走去医院了打车吧。”</p><p>“我会看着办的啦！”鸣人明亮的声线被电流遮盖地有些模糊，佐助把手机又往耳朵上贴紧了一点，好像能汲取到什么能量一样，“我很想你呀佐助，等你回来我们去约会！爱你。”</p><p>感谢上帝他的恋人是个标准无比的直球选手，小太阳从小到大毫不吝啬张开怀抱向全世界表达自己的爱意。宇智波佐助轻轻吻了下听筒，“爱你，注意保暖，挂掉去睡觉吧。”</p><p>漩涡鸣人的笑容维持到电话挂断的最后一秒，然后在餐桌前咳了个惊天地泣鬼神。喉咙实在是太痒了，刚刚跟佐助通电话时掐着手心都没忍住，明明已经拿远手机尽量最小声了却还是被听到了。他咕咚咕咚又灌了一瓶矿泉水，现在还不能回去睡，要等上厕所。</p><p>一个人抱着水壶蜷在沙发上时是会有些委屈的。小区供暖虽然很足，但他现在有点发低烧，在睡衣外加了一个外套还是感觉冷。鸣人把水壶放在茶几上，呆愣愣地靠着沙发扶手等尿意。虽说是两个大男人在一起，但是，但是男生也可以不合时宜地矫情委屈一下的吧，毕竟无论什么性别，都只是最普通不过的两个人组成的恋爱关系啊，所以现在就请让得不到应有的照顾、一个人孤独地生着病的他悄悄在心底责备一下缺席的恋人吧。</p><p>他偶尔会想象如果佐助换成另一种职业现在会是怎样的生活，可以是普通的公司职员，或者教师，或者其他任何一种能保证朝九晚五规律作息的工作，两个人每天可以一起买菜做饭洗碗，吃过晚餐后去公园里散步，然后回家一起看比赛或者电影或者各干各的，怎样都好，只要每天都可以见面、牵手、拥抱、亲吻、一同迎接新的一天，这样平凡又平淡的日复一日对他来说就足够了，足够幸福了。但佐助偏偏不是会主动选择这类职业的人，鼬当初向他提出邀请时用来利诱的条件大概是“二十年挣够普通人三十年的钱”之类云云，佐助在靠自己闯和吃现成饭之间犹豫了几天后还是答应了鼬。这远远不单单局限于物质层面——就像痴迷于极限运动的那群人热衷于征服死亡一样，物尽其用老天爷赏的好脑子和家庭条件，以最快速度向金字塔上层越来越局限的空间爬，庞大的野心归根结底是血液里流淌的征服欲在作祟，这是宇智波家族遗传下来的血脉。</p><p>佐助也很辛苦的呀，不停地出差，没完没了的会议，一天下来还要分出心思担心他冷不冷饿不饿有没有偷吃杯面。他十分了解他的恋人，也不愿意他改变什么，他全心全意爱着佐助原本的一切。只不过在非常非常偶尔的时候，比如晚归途中前方的情侣相互依偎着散步时，比如发现人行道旁边有一簇很漂亮的小野花时，比如拎着同窗带来的很好吃的小蛋糕打开家门才想起只有自己能吃到时，比如当下，这些小小的失落在情绪中会被无限放大，他看到未来十五年间一个循环的无底洞，那里映射出他渴望而得不到的生活全貌，“如果是这样就好了”，这种埋怨继而让他质疑起自己的忍耐力能不能撑到终点，而最终这质疑带给他恐惧。</p><p>爱必须是坚定到不能掺杂任何怀疑的吗？他自以为对佐助的爱已浸润骨髓，也无比坚定想和他走到生命终结，但这些一时占据上风的质疑让他后怕自己其实没有付出绝对纯粹的感情。这怎么可能呢？我还能怎样做呢？</p><p>窗外刮起大风，风又呼啸着灌进楼道发出类似哀嚎的声音，鸣人坐在只开了一盏落地灯的客厅里委屈得鼻子发酸。混蛋这种天气最适合窝在被窝里抱在一起看电影了好吗！好在身体信号及时将他从越陷越深的情绪中拽了出来，他痛痛快快地放完水后拉上被角阖上眼。</p><p>佐助也很辛苦的，所以偶尔才出现的牢骚过后会继续懂事的。</p><p>昨晚被恋人心心念念抱怨完又体恤一番的主角此时盯着手机右上角的12:50和聊天界面出神，对话框停留在今早十点自己发过去的“咳嗽好点了吗？提前吃感冒药，今天多喝水。”就没回应了。</p><p>鸣人再怎么忙，吃饭时都会抽空跟他联络的。</p><p>佐助抓起手机又打去一个电话。</p><p>在快被自动挂断时终于被接起，鸣人嗡嗡地鼻音传过来：“喂，漩涡鸣人，请问您有什么事？”</p><p>“……你…”佐助噎了一下，不知道到底是先问“怎么突然重感冒”还是“有没有发烧”还是“请没请假”的好。</p><p>鸣人那边不知道在干什么，他几秒钟没说话也不催，一时间静悄悄的。</p><p>“……鸣人？”</p><p>“……啊？…啊…稍等一下。”一阵窸窸窣窣后鸣人的声音又回到耳边，“…唔…佐助啊，怎么啦？”</p><p>“发烧了吧？”鸣人一年都病不了两次，但一感冒必高烧，他现在……很着急。</p><p>鸣人开口前咽了口口水，喉咙疼得他说话跟刀刮一样，呼吸间鼻腔都好像在喷火，“我没有啊，我刚换药呢。”</p><p>“……多喝点水，记得吃药，挂了。”</p><p>鸣人哎哎两声挂上电话倒头又昏睡过去，他没精力安抚的宇智波佐助先生一点没闲着，转头就找秘书小姐请假去了。</p><p>“帮我订一下最近的航班吧，我要回一趟家，明天早上回来。”</p><p>秘书小姐大概以前从未遇到过这么没有社畜精神的领导，难得宕机一秒，歪着头“哈？”了一声。</p><p>宇智波佐助用指节翘了两下桌面示意她赶快动起来，“我爱人生病了，没记错的话下午是公司内部的会议，劳烦你详细记录一下，让这边的总经理代替我主持一下吧。”</p><p>无论老板摸不摸鱼，小姑娘极高的工作素质不会被干扰，动作很快订好了票，“下午一点五十有一班，您现在出发吧，明天早上会议可以推迟一小时，七点半飞。”</p><p>“谢谢，钱我晚点转给你。”</p><p>他大步流星地下楼去打车。开玩笑，他可没成熟到家里的杨树蔫了还能不管不顾任其靠顽强的生命力自愈的程度。他们今年26岁，别说感冒发烧，就算骨折也完全能够自己照顾好自己，但那又怎样，漩涡鸣人怎样自立和宇智波佐助自己一定要在他生病时陪在他身边这件事有关系吗？说到底宇智波佐助就是个恋爱中的毛头小子，他自愿当一个毛头小子，直到四十岁、六十岁甚至八十岁，他也不愿在恋爱中成熟起来磨掉冲动，这幼稚角色他乐在其中。</p><p>他才不管这行为在秘书小姐以及那些高管看来、或传到他父母长兄耳中将会如何嘲笑他的任性，他就要永远冲动、时刻浓烈、毫无理智地爱着漩涡鸣人，每个人有每个人的活法，这是宇智波佐助个人对爱情的偏执。</p><p>回家时顺路买了青菜和燕麦，到家时鸣人正裹着被子睡得云里雾里，估计烧了一天，床头柜脚下散落着七八个矿泉水瓶。伸过手去探鸣人的额头，正值傍晚，体温降下来不少，还有一点点烫手心，佐助进卫生间冲湿了毛巾放在鸣人额头上，鸣人嘀咕了几句没有醒来的迹象。他俯身吻了吻已经脱皮的嘴唇，随后进厨房熬粥。</p><p>天空彻底被蓝黑色浸透时鸣人彻底醒过来，掩上的门缝里微微有光照进来，即使被两道门阻隔了视听，他好像还是看见了咕嘟咕嘟冒着蒸汽的砂锅和倚着地柜等待关火的男人。</p><p>鸣人慢悠悠地起床套外套，心里按捺不住美滋滋。</p><p>哎呀我爱人怎么又高又帅又体贴，细致顾家人人爱，真是捡到宝了。</p><p>进餐厅时佐助刚好摆上餐具，他顺手为他拉开椅子又回厨房端粥，“命挺好呀漩涡先生，刚睡起来就赶上饭做好了，一秒也没耽搁。”</p><p>鸣人拉开身边的椅子，眼睛弯弯笑嘻嘻地，“上海那边都忙完啦？”</p><p>佐助把粥盛出来又给他搅着，“今天没事，明天还要回去做最后一点工作。”</p><p>“啊？那你回来干嘛！还不如好好睡一下午呢！”</p><p>“你还说呢！你发烧为什么如实交代啊白痴！我很怕你以后自己阑尾炎胆囊炎什么乱七八糟的时候也不和我说啊。”佐助弹了一下他的额头，顺便把碗推给他示意他快吃。</p><p>“感冒而已，睡一觉就好了啊不要大惊小怪的说。”</p><p>鸣人饿了一天，加上出了一身汗消耗不少，生生吃到第三碗，鼻尖和额头沁出一些小汗珠。佐助吃完后坐在一边撑着脑袋看他进食。</p><p>十七八岁刚在一起时鸣人也像这样生过病，一夜之间感冒加重发起高烧睡得昏昏沉沉，他那时做饭叫他起床吃药吃饭换毛巾，一天折腾下来累出两身汗，鸣人醒来后蔫蔫地挨过去亲他，用软塌塌的眼神略带撒娇着说“佐助对不起佐助辛苦了佐助做的粥天下第一好喝以后生病都只吃这个”。</p><p>虽说是迄今为止屈指可数的撒娇，但起码那时候示弱还能作为一个选项出现在恋爱关系中。佐助看着比自己年长一岁的恋人随吞咽滚动的喉结与因支撑而在衣袖下微微显形的肌肉线条，心中默默叹了口气，其实很多时候不用这么懂事也行的啊，我们不是恋人吗，又不是其他普通的关系。</p><p>漩涡鸣人无疑要比刚成年时成长很多，他的喉结更突出，肌肉也不单单只是因为过低的体脂率而显现出来的，他从一个热爱运动无忧无虑热心开朗的阳光大男孩慢慢，也许是突然，变成了一个没时间运动有所顾虑热心开朗的阳光大男孩。单从佐助的角度来说，相比之下他是不太喜欢鸣人心境的这种变化的，但这种类似于“苹果从酸涩苦口转变为香甜回甘”的成熟过程却是鸣人必经的成长阶段，它构成鸣人漫长生命长河的一部分，所以他全盘接收得心甘情愿，只是无从得知如何弥补鸣人丢失的那部分。</p><p>“……对不起，你生病的时候没能及时陪你，还有很多其他时候。”</p><p>“哎？那怎么办呢？”鸣人放下碗认真看他。</p><p>佐助垂下眼避开他的视线，“我其实想过很多次，也许我换一份工作……你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“哦……那这样的话我也换一份工作吧。”</p><p>“？！你当然不用换了！你不是很喜欢现在的工作吗，而且我觉得你就是为此而生的。”</p><p>“是呀，所以我们决定你放弃现在的工作而我继续快乐社畜？”鸣人调笑的语气很明显，佐助抬眼看他，下一秒“啪”地一声，两颊就被鸣人双手向中间挤到一起去了，“如果我还要继续在医院当社畜可是挣得很少的说！所以不要胡思乱想好好工作乖乖养家吧虎子！”这个动作下佐助的嘴被强行挤成金鱼嘟嘟的样子，鸣人看着觉得煞是可爱，忍不住凑上去啵啵了两下。</p><p>佐助拨开他的手嘀嘀咕咕和他拌嘴，几句过后暖黄色的灯光下两颗毛茸茸的脑袋又腻在一起互相说些没意义的流水账了。</p><p>小学实践课上老师说，要想天平保持平衡的话，左边托盘多放一个砝码的同时右边托盘就要拿掉一个等质量的砝码。那么要想生活保持平衡维持和谐的话，得到的同时也要理所应当地失去一些什么吧，可能是一些自由、一些机会、或者是一些心底一直以来渴求着的小小的幸福。它们化作一团团微不足道的失落感，等待爱意来弥补缝合自我消化。即使也许爱意在某天会暂时偷懒藏起来避不见人，甚至让人以为它已消失殆尽，情绪中的裂缝被放大导致天平一端压垮失衡，他也不会为了规避这种悲伤结局而拒绝拥抱当下切实存在的幸福与生活。</p><p>剩下的事，等到真正需要寻求新的平衡点的那一天，就交给那时的他们，原本的、完整的、没有因为凭空得不到的幻想而委曲求全的他们去解决吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>